1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise supports and push board devices. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a portable push board support that is adapted for use in conjunction with bed side rails to aid in movement along a surface.
It is common for hospital patients to experience difficulty moving within a bed or mobilizing to exit a bed because of illness, injury, or weakness. This can cause the patient to have issues moving around the bed's surface or trouble transferring out of the bed. An effective solution is generally to have an able-bodied individual assist the patient moving from a prone position to another desired position within the bed, or further to assist the patient when sitting up or exiting the bed. However, relying on third parties for assistance can be problematic if the patient is not in a healthcare facility or otherwise not diligently looked after. Relying on others also is not conducive to building physical strength in the patient, and further physically assisting another can introduce a safety risk for frail patients. The assistant is limited by his or her own physical ability and the attempt to safely move the patient can have unforeseen risks that may injure the patient. The chance of injury may increase when an assistant, for example a family member, is not properly trained to properly move or handle the patient during the transfer.
Modern hospital beds have inadequacies in their design as it relates to transferring or moving patients. Most hospital beds do not have sufficient features to aid a patient when repositioning within the bed, transferring therefrom, or exercising while in a prone position to build strength. In general, the patient can only attempt to adjust himself on the bed with the use of the side rail, which relies upon the patient's upper body strength to assist movement within the bed. A more able bodied patient would be able to use an overhead trapeze support element, if available; however this element is not always provided and further relies solely on the patient's upper body as a means to move within the bed. The limitations of hospital beds imposed on the movement of patients require a solution that incorporates the lower body of the user, whereby the user's lower body can be supported during a movement within the bed, whether for comfort, patient transfer, or general exercise and strength building movement.
The present invention is a new and improved hospital bed support device that offers a patient the ability to push against the device when engaging in bed movement while in a prone position. In this way, the device functions as a push board support device, supporting the lower body of a patient as they press their feet thereagainst while attempting to slide within the bed. The device allows for unassisted lateral movement along the bed surface, while the device further provides storage for a low friction sheet that can be placed under the patient if desired to further facilitate movement. The device comprises a leg press member attached to an elongated board that is placed across the bed between opposing bed side rails. In one embodiment, the leg press member comprises a hollow, elongated tube with a first end and second end. The first end of the elongated tube is open to allow for storage of the low friction sheet. The leg press member attaches to a parallel board, whereby the board extends outwardly in equal length beyond the extents of the member to engage upstanding bed rails and receive stable support therefrom. When in use, the push board support is firmly secured between side guard rails of the bed and the user engages the foot press member with both feet to support sliding movement along the bed surface. To prevent bunching of the patient with the bed fitted sheet, the low friction surface can be positioned under the patient during installation of the present board device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in prior art that relate push board supports. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to caretaker-assisted movement devices having conveyance means or other diverging elements as it relates to the present invention. The devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, to U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,043 to Stackley describes a conveyor assembly to transfer a person from a first surface to a second surface. The assembly comprises a frame attached to rollers surrounded by a conveyor belt that moves by way of a power source. The power source is coupled to a roller and allows the Stackley device to rotate the surrounding belt along the first surface towards a second surface. The Stackley device is operated while a person lies upon the top surface of the device. Once the person is on the device, the power source is activated and causes the rollers to rotate. The rotation causes the Stackley device to move in the direction of the second surface thereby transferring the person to the second surface. The Stackley device is a motorized means of assisting in transport of a patient from one surface to another. The present invention contemplates a static support device that affixes to the side rails of a bed to allow a patient to assist themselves without the use of any motorized input.
Another assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,144 to Hodgetts. This assembly transports a person from a bed to a stretcher, or vice versa. The assembly comprises a bed sheet, conveyor, and a connection means to the bed. The conveyor comprises a roller with bearings, and a connection means to the bed sheet. Hodgetts device is connected to the bed where the patient the patient will be moved. The connected sheet is placed onto stretcher where the patient lies. To operate the device, a person rotates the conveyor. This allows the patient to move from the first surface to the second surface. The use of the Hodgetts device presents practical limitations. First, the Hodgetts device requires multiple points for the connection means to attach to the sheet. This is an issue because fewer connections with the sheet to the conveyor can result in a rip or tear of the sheet. Further, the design of the Hodgetts device requires the bed and stretcher transfer surfaces to be near parallel in order to be effectively used. The present invention provides a simplified me of movement within a single bed, as opposed to a conveyance means between beds. While both the Hodgetts device and the present invention are related to patient movement, the present invention relies on patient input to move within the bed. The present invention also helps develop strength in the patient as the patient uses the push board device to shift within the bed, improving strength and overall health.
Another example of a patient transfer device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,172 to Gonzalez, which discloses a transfer sheet to move a person from first surface to a second surface. The device comprises a sheet of a flexible material. The sheet is placed midway between two surfaces. The person is placed on top of the sheet on while he or she lies upon the first surface. The person is then moved by another across the sheet onto the second surface. The Gonzalez device is very simple and has limitations. First, the Gonzalez device is a sheet used to create a level bridge-like connection between two surfaces. This can only be created between two parallel surfaces. This is an issue if, for example, two hospital beds are used for the transfer. The beds may have a large gap between them. This can cause the patient to fall between the surfaces if the sheet is not rigid enough to support the patient's weight. Also if the two surfaces are not parallel then any incline or decline between a transfer can be a problem. The individual may not be able to be pushed safely up the incline or down the decline. The present invention is not presented with these issues because the sheet of the present invention is used to move only on one surface.
A similar device is U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,432 to Scordato. This device is used to transfer a person lying on a first surface to a second surface. The device comprises two semi rigid low friction surfaces stacked upon each other. The upper surface has connection means to at least two straps. The Scordato device is placed onto the first surface. Then the person to be moved is placed onto the Scordato device. The person assisting pulls the straps on the upper surface. This moves the individual towards the second surface. The design of the Scordato device limits its use. First, the device requires a person be placed atop stacked surfaces. This can be difficult based on the mobility or health of the person to be moved. Second, the Scordato device prefers a decline between the first and second surface. This preference can be problematic to the patient if they are unable to bear the force of the quick drop. Another issue during the transfer can be made with two surfaces of equal height. Surfaces with equal heights may result in improper use of the Scordato. Since the present invention only requires one surface, it will not encounter any of these issues. Furthermore, the present invention needs only one low friction sheet surface between the individual and the bed for movement. This can be important for a patient who cannot be moved easily onto an elevated surface such as the Scordato device.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,305,726 to Augustine is an accessory transfer device for a wheelchair. The Augustine device is a modification to a wheelchair. It is a substitute for the arm rest section of the wheelchair. The Augustine device comprises a platform with multi-directional connection means to the wheelchair. When the device is not in use it functions as an arm rest for the wheelchair. However, if person in the wheelchair needs to be transferred to another seat, or vice versa, the device may be used to move the patient. The device moves downward to form a bridge to the second seat area. The patient is assisted as he or she moves to the second seat. This differs substantially from the present invention. The Augustine device is an attachment built into a wheelchair. Contrastingly, the present invention is a portable and removable device adapted for use with bed rails of a patient bed for supporting the lower body of a patient while moving within the bed or moving from the bed.
The present invention is a new and improved push board support that provides the user the ability to independently move along a bed surface, assist in transferring from a bed, and slowing help build patient strength by relying on patient lower body input for such movements. The present invention has been shown to both assist movement without third party input, while also improve patient health by building strength and providing an means of exercise for a bedridden and prone patient. The design of the device is a hollow, elongated tube attached to a board that spans the width of a patient bed and is supported by opposing bed side rails. A removable sheet from within the tube allows a low friction interface to be positioned below the patient to assist movement and reduce sheet bunching. In light of the devices in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.